Backwards Bella
by Major'slittleshe-devil
Summary: Bella is not who everyone thought she was. Only The pack knows. This is a Paul, Bella, Ciaus, Jasper Peter Paring. Don't like, Don't read. Bella is dangerous, sexy, and out for revenge. This is what happened in new moon if the pack followed her. Enjoy!
1. Vamps return

Well, thank you for giving my fanfic a chance! This is my first one, so any advice is welcome! If you look on my Account info, there is a list of books, and or movies that I will take for fanfiction ideas if you have a request! Well on with the show

 **DISCLAMER:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! THAT GOES TO THE AMAZING AUTHOR!**

I can't believe what just happened. I almost drowned! Ugg I am soooo tired. God dang that stupid squirrel muncher and his family! They should have at least said good-bye, but nooo heaven forbid that! Wouldn't want to hurt the fragile human! Ha if only they knew that was gifted. Yah sure I an technically human, but I get the power of any supernatural creature I come in contact with.

Oops sorry! My name is Isabella Swan, but call me Iz if you want to keep you hand attached to your body. Ya I can be a bitch, but I earned my place here, alive and with my friends. Not by being Edddie's girl.

"Hey, earth to Iz!" Jake yelled.

"What! Why are you yelling!"

"You just spaced out, are you okay?" He worried

"Sure, sure." I replied.

For the next 10 minutes was spent in a comfortable silence.

"Shit!" He screamed suddenly.

"What's wrong Jake?"

"Vampire!"

Okay not that bad… Wait what!?

 **Okay cliffie! Sorry, but it is more entertaining that way!**

 **Bye:P**

 **-Major'slittleshe-devil**


	2. Emmett and Jasper

**Okay, so here it is, hope you like it. P.S. I do not do a/ns. I hope you like! P.S. I do not have anything agents gay people.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY**

 **DISCAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, S.M. DOES.**

Previously: _"Shit!" He screamed suddenly._

" _What's wrong Jake?"_

 _Okay not that bad… Wait what!?_

 **Bella's P.O.V.**

Vampire! Why? I look around, and notice Carlisle's Mercedes. What the… what is he doing here! That's it; I'm going to give them a piece of my mind! Leave me in the forest; I don't think so! I was jolted out of my thoughts by Jake slamming the truck in reverse.

" Jake stop! I am going to give them a piece of my mind!"

"What, ugg, okay, but we are coming in with you." Jake replies, as the pack all nod in agreement. 

"Okay, lets go the!"  
"Ya know, I am only going along with this because you can defend yourself, right?" Sam questions.

"Yeppie Sammie-bear." The pack and me got closer when Paul imprinted on me. It is funny giving Paul a hard time. He is fun to mess with, especially at lunch time!

"Lets get this over with." Jake mumbled 

We got out of the truck and walked into the house. It was dark, all the lights were out, so I went in search of the light switch. Once I turned it on two tall male figures were standing in my living room. Well, at least its not Malice, or Gayward. Looking closely I see it is Emmett and Jasper. Wait Jasper?

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled.

"Well, darlin', we came here to see if you are okay, Alice," Jasper growled out," said you were dead."

"What was with the growl? And as you can see, I am fine thank you."

"Malice cheated on Jazz-man with Eddie." Emmett said.

"What! I am going to kill that low life piece of sparkly crap!" I hollered. Seriously mad right now.

"Yah,"Beep, beep. Their phone rang.

"Excuse me." Emmett said.

5 minutes later he came back in looking mad.

"Eddie heard about Bella's fake death, and is going to the Volturi. They want us to get him back." Emmett ground out through clenched teeth.

"Le me guess, ya want my help?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"We sure do, darlin', or we would kill our brother ourselves, not the Volturi."

"Fine, let me get my stuff; oh ang guys," I said turning to the pack," you are not following me" As soon as I said that, immediate protests were heard.

Hope you liked it, please review! XP

 **-Major'slittleshe-devil.**


	3. Flying, yay (enter sarcasm here)

Okay! So, I kind of took longer than I wanted for this chapter, but hopefully it is longer!

 **On with the story!**

 **DISCLSIMER! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

 **Previously on Backwards Bella:**

" _Let me guess, ya want my help?" I asked with a roll of my eyes._

" _We sure do, darlin', or we would kill our brother ourselves, not the Volturi."_

" _Fine, let me go get my stuff, oh, and guys," I said turning to the pack," you are not following me." As soon as I said that, immediate protests were heard._

 **o0o**

 **Bella's P.O.V.**

All at the same time, the whole pack started to talk.

"No way…"

"Not gunna happen Loca…"  
"What! You trust the blood suckers!"  
"Bella…"  
"Guys…" I tried.  
"Bells, that is not the smartest idea…"  
"Ya Bells, stay with us…"  
"Guys…" I tried a little louder.  
"Bella we don't think you should go…"  
"Its not safe for you…"  
"GUYS!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"WHAT!" They all yelled at once,

"Guys, I am going, and going to rip Eddie a new one, but ya'll can't follow me." I said in a stern manner.

They all looked at me with a pleading look. Ugg I hate the puppy eye looks the pack gives me.

"Fine, but only one of you."

"Me." Paul said.

"Okay, get some clothes, and hurry."

With that, I ran upstairs. I grabbed some clothes, my I pod, my phone, my wallet, and the passport. Going upstairs, I wroth Charlie a note,

 _Dear Dad,_

 _I love you, and I will be back faster than you know it. I have to go somewhere to help a friend. She needs my help fast, and you weren't home in time so I have to go now. I promise I will someday return, but when is the question. Call Renee to tell her I love her, as I love you to. Now I have to go, and don't worry, I am not going alone._

 _Your loving daughter,_

 _Bells (Bella)_

And with that I was out the door.

 **~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~**

 **(Time skip) I skipped the plane ride.**

Jasper's P.O.V. (After plane ride)

Finally, we are off those stupid metal tin cans. I hate flying. As a vampire, you can feel all of the bumps during the flight. We are now getting off. The mutt, Paul I thing, is helping Emmett with the bags, while I am helping Bella.

"Careful, Bella, wouldn't want ya fallin' now would we sugar?" I question as she gets into the car, my accent thick. Ah, it is good to be back to my normal self."

"Na we wouldn't Major, thanks sug." WOW, she has an accent, oh my god.  
"Where did you get your accent, darlin'?"

"After you left, I visited my cousins in Texas., why? Do ya like it?" she questions with an innocent face. I hear chuckling in the front.  
"What's not to like?"

She chuckles at me and looks out the window.

Ten minutes later we were at the castle. There was Edward standing in front of the clock tower, ready to expose vampires to the world. Bella jumped out of the car, still moving I might add, and raced over to Edward. As she collided with him, I felt a strange pang of jealousy come from both Paul and me. Hmm, I wonder what that was about.

Okay, there is another chapter! I hope ya like it! Please review. Thank you.

 **-Major'slittleshe-devil**


	4. well, that wasn't weird at all

**Okay! So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. I was busy with high school, I know lame excuse, but I was exhausted after school. Also I was thinking up who in the Volturi should like Bella, so without further explanations:**

 **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS! I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY: D I ALSO OWN THE SONG LATTER IN THE CHAPTER.**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **o0o**

 **Bella's P.O.V.**

Ten minutes after we got into the car after the plane ride, we arrive at the clock tower. As the car was still moving I saw Eddie out the window, and jumped out the car. I raced over and collided into his hard as he** chest, losing all of my breath at the same time. I also hear two almost silent growls behind me, but I ignored them as I was currently busy with this retard.

"Edward! Get in the shadows!" I yell in his ear.

"Bella?! I thought you were dead!" he screeches.  
"Well…surprise! I am alive, now move into the shadows!"  
"Okay,okay."

As he says this he pulls me along with him out of the sun, and into the shade of the ally by the clock tower, I hear everyone get out of the car and walk over to where we are. Paul pulls me out of Eddie's vice-like grip, which had started to strangle me. Emmett and Jasper come to stand behind me, and be Paul. All of them seem mad for some reason. Well, it is probably because of doucheward and his "My Bella" attitude. I guess he is in for one hell of a surprise then, because I am not his anymore.

Then we hear two people coming, and it is two tall male looking figures in near black cloaks.

"No!" Eddie yells.

"Master Aro would like to speak with you and your friends Edward." The tallest one speaks.  
"No she is not coming." Edweirdo screeches.  
"What's going on here?" A small female looking person asks as she walks up to us," Master Aro sent me to see what's taking so long."

"Uhh, human here, who are you guys? Ya know, other than the Volturi?" I ask.  
"I am Jane." The short girl speaks removing her hood, the others follow suit.  
"I'm Felix." The second tallest one says.  
"And I am Demetri." The tallest one introduces.

"Come, we must get going to the masters."

"No! My Bella wont be going in there!" Protests Edward.  
"Oh hell no. he did not just say that!" Paul says in a worried voice.

All of a sudden we are running into the Throne room. I guess the kings wanted to de me mad.

"Edward, would you like to repeat what you said to make Miss. Bella so upset?" Paul asks.  
"I said that my Bella isn't going to be in here."  
"Oh he's done it now!" Paul exclaims.

"What did you just call me! I am not your Bella, and I stopped being your Bella a long time ago!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"What will calm her?" Alec wonders out loud. (he was the one who opened the door for us)  
"I got it," Paul said," come on Bells, do you remember the song we heard on the radio, our song? Can you sing it for me baby?"

I open my mouth to sing my favorite song:

" _How dare you leave me_

 _after you promised to stay,_

 _this isn't how_

 _you're supposed to play the game._

 _Leaving me broken,_

 _out in the open_

 _my cuts and burns_

 _hurt so much worse_

 _when it was your pain first_

 _and here I am_

 _left to my self_

 _to shoulder the scars_

 _all alone_

 _but you know what_

 _I got stronger_

 _I'm a fighter_

 _I'm a survivor_

 _I got this_

 _you think you left me_

 _to rot away,_

 _to live the rest of my days_

 _out in pain_

 _but I picked my self up!_

 _Oh, I picked myself up!_

 _neva gunna give up_

 _neva gunna give up_

 _this is my fight,_

 _and my fight alone_

 _someday I will find_

 _someone to love me back_

 _but you know what?_

 _I don't need you anymore_

 _You are tossed out_

 _can be ignored_

 _yesterdays news,_

 _today's trash._

 _So I don't need_

 _your flimsy love,_

 _when I can find someone_

 _who can love me_

 _more than you ever would._

As I settled down I realized something, everyone was staring at me.

Wha…?

 **Ohhh cliffie! Don't hate, but please review!**

 **-Major'slittleshe-devil.**


	5. Demons?

**Okay, so I decided that I will finally update this story, but first I need your help, I need you to tell me which one I should do for a new story:**

 **Fruits Basket**

 **Ouran High School Host Club**

 **Hunger Games**

 **Twilight**

 **The Mortal Instruments**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **The Infernal Devices**

 **If you reply in review with a good or bad review along with your idea, it will count. Next chapters will have a continuous update on the reviews. The first one to 10 wins!**

 **On with the story!  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

 **Previously on Backwards Bella:**

 _As I settled down I realized something, everyone was staring at me._

 _Wha…?_

 **o0o**

 **Emmett's P.O.V.**

"Umm, why is everyone staring at me?" Bella asked, hysteria creeping into her voice.  
"Oops, we forgot sweetheart. Ya know, that they haven't seen your demon." Paul says.  
"Well…surprise! The thing you just saw was my demon. It comes out to protect me, or when I am mad." Bella then turned to look at me and Jasper," sorry."

"Wait! You have a demon! When did this happen.?" Screeched Eddie.  
"It first happened when Vicky decided that right after you left me would be a god time for revenge. Oh, and she totally agreed with you on the worthless toy thing you used on me when you broke up with me."

All of a sudden we hear a growl, and Jasper has Eddie up on the wall, holding him by his neck to keep him there. I don't think he even heard the rest of the Cullen's and Peter showing up. The next words out of Jaspers mouth had everyone on the floor in a submissive stance besides Bella. Major.

"Wha'd ya' say to darlin'. That we used her? Ha! Speak boy, or ya' gunna regret it." Major said.  
"I-I-I told h-her that-t she was nothing b-b-but a t-toy to us. T-that is what A-A-Alice told me to do." Edweirdo confessed.  
"ALICE! GET YOUR PIXY ASS O'VA HERE NOW!"  
"Y-y-yes M-Major?"  
"Is this true? What he said?"  
"Yes."

"Yes, what?"  
"Yes, Major."

And with that, the two morons heads were ripped off, and burned.

 **Major's P.O.V.**

After the two traders were disposed of, I thought about Bella. I hope she doesn't think of me as a monster. Then, something I wasn't expecting happened. I heard running, and then two warm, human arms surrounded me from behing.

 **Cliffie! I know, it is short, but I have a surprise, and it happens in the next chapter, so I cant continue yet. Review if you want the surprise!**

 **-Major'slittleshedevil.**


	6. Mates

**Well, I am going to put up what the votes we have:**

 **(Each * means 1 vote.)**

 **Fruits Basket:**

 **Ouran High School Host Club: ***

 **Hunger Games:**

 **Twilight:**

 **The Mortal Instruments: ****

 **Percy Jackson:**

 **The Infernal Devices: ***

 **Okay, that is all the votes I have, you can also P.M. me!**

 **On with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

 **Previously on Backwards Bella:**

 _ **Major's P.O.V.**_

After the two traitors were disposed of, I thought about Bella. I hope she doesn't think of me as a monster. Then, something I wasn't expecting happened I heard running, and then two warm, human arms surrounded me from behind.

 **o0o**

 **Major's P.O.V.**

Wha…? Is… I mean, is she hugging me? Why? Wow, she is warm.

"Iz, what are you doing? Arn't you scared of me?"  
"No, why? I like you Major. Besides, if you are going to be sending out worry, then I cant help but like you."  
"Oops, sorry about that darlin'." I said as I reigned in on the emotion.  
"Now why are ya apologizing sug? Ain't anythin' to be pologizing for?" Oh no. She brought out the accent. Goddamn. That is a thick accent.  
"You know," I said turning to Iz," your accent is even better that Jasper told me."  
"Thanks." Then she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek. 

Then we hear three growls. I look and one is from the shifter, Paul, Peter, and the other is from Ciaus. What the heck? What the eff is going on here?

"MARCUS! EXPLAIN!" Ciaus shouted

"Well, you see, ummm, You, Paul, Peter, and Jasper/Major are the Mates to Bella."

"How! Explain!" I hollered.

"Well, you see she, when changed, is going to have 4 to 5 different personalities. One for each, and then the Bella you know. The Bella you know will love each of you as a mate, but she has a personality for each of you separately. That is how."

"OH MY GOD THAT EXPLAINS IT!" Bella yells.

"Explains what?" Peter asks.  
"Well, right after Eddie left me in the woods, I was upset, like angry upset. As I was walking, my vision would blur and change, and I could still see me walking, but it was like I wasn't even there. Like I wasn't the one moving my body, I had no choice in walking or not. When Victoria found me, it happened again, but I could hear myself talk, but it was different. I killed her, and the pack told me my appearance changed to black eyes, silver hair, more curvy body, and a terrifying voice. That repeated itself every time I got to mad. But it isn't my demon, because I have more say.:

"Wow, you are really something special Iz." I said.

 **Ciaus's P.O.V.** " 

Wow, she is amazing.

 **OKAY! Please add to the vote. You may vote again, only once for each chapter since the voting started though. Also you may P.M. me if you want an exact story that is on my BIO., but not on the voting options. Please review!**

 **-Major'slittleshe-devil.  
**


	7. Meeting Cacciatore

Okay my peeps, I am updating my stories today, and this is my first one. I will try to update once a week, but if I don't, here is a sorry.

Here is the wonderful poll for the fanfic votes:

Fruits Basket:  
Ouran high school host club: **

Hunger Games:

Twilight: *

The Mortal Instruments: **  
Percy Jackson:

The Infernal Devices:

And, we also have:

Divergent: ***

Another thing is that it is now the first to 5.

On with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

Ciaus's P.O.V.

 _Wow, she is amazing._

o0o

Ciaus's P.O.V.

I look over to Aro, and he looks scared, well, she just got a whole lot better. Marcus is actually smiling! Wow, this girl works wonders. Then I see Rosalie smirk. Hmmm, this should get interesting. She walks over to the bags we put the weirdoes ashes in, waqves her hand over it, and the bag explodes. Well, damn.

Major's P.O.V.

Oh, hell no.

She did not just do that. She is going to get it. I can feel Iz's anger, and it is a lot. Then we hear two things Eddie and Malice laugh, followed by a growl that even scares the guards. Iz.

"What the hell!" Iz yells.  
"Bella, love…"  
"Oh shut up!"  
"Bella, pleas…"  
"NOOO! Shouldn't have come back, now all three of you will have to die."  
"What do you mean, you are just human, you can't kill the killer, but we can kill you!" Alice says.  
"Hahahahahahaha! Is that so? Well, you are in for a big surprise then aren't you."

"Iz, are you sure you want to show them _Cacciatore (_ HunterinItalian)?" Paul asks.  
"Yes, they need to taste their own medicine." She says with a sinister smile.

Then, a gust of cold air blows around her, and turns red, blood. There stands a girl of the same height and looks, but her eyes are all black except the white parts of the eye.

Cacciatore's P.O.V.

(Iz talking (thinking)

 _(Cacciatore talking (thinking)_

Well, this is going to be fun. They deserve the pain. Hmmmm, I wonder if they think they will win.

"Well, are you still convinced that you are going to win, Malice?"  
"W-w-what are you?" she asked shaking.  
"Well, I am the one of many, many evil personalities that Iz has. The 4th, actually. And there are 5 of us, Iz being the first, and I being the 4th. If you are wondering why the 5th didn't come out, well, lets just say that she said that you aren't exciting enough for her. But she will come out for our dear Rosie, and Emmett, don't, just don't, you have no chance agents her." 

"W-w-what is going to happen to me?" Rosalie asked.  
Smirking I replied, "Well, you will end up in ashes. No more, a pile of dust under our shoes.."  
"You still can't get both of us." Eddie replied.  
"Oh, you think so? Lets see." 

And with that I attacked them. Easily dodging their crappy attacks, and then ripped their heads and burned them.

"Damn, darlin', you are good." Two southern voices say.  
"Thanks sug, Major, but now, you have to meet _Dea Della Guerra_ (Goddess of War in Italian)." I say with a smirk  
"Okay, see you later." Peter says. 

Okay, cliffie, but it will get longer. Please vote and review! 

-Major'slittleshe-devil


End file.
